Chapter 10 - An Eevolution Delima
"Wow that was good." smiled Kale "It was one of Brock's recipe's." noted Tanza "Hay is there anymore?" asked Timothy "Dang dude...that's your seventh plate." laughed Jamie "So what...I got to eat." shrugged Timothy "Yea it's still some left." laughed Alice as she passed him another bowl. "Alright this is off the chain." laughed Timothy as he woofed down the food. "Well it was fun hanging out with ya'll, but we have to get going." note Sarah "Yea we still have allot of training to do." nodded Kale "Alright. Till we see ya'll again train hard." waved Timothy "Alright we will." waved Sarah "Bye." waved Kale as he ran over the hill with Sarah, Warpress, Honpress, and Cubgon. "Well let's pack up and keep going." said Timothy Everybody got up, cleaned their area, they put up everything and walked own toward the next town. When they got to the town it was midday and people an pokémon were still walking the road. "So this is Mocalza Town." said Ash as they walked down the road. "Well all in all Mocalza is a pretty peaceful town." smiled Aussa "It's alright." shrugged Tanza Just then young girl with long brown hair wearing a light purple shirt and skirt with white stockings. She ran into Timothy and was knocked down on her rear causing a red ribbon that had her hair tied up to com loose. "Hay are you ok?" asked Timothy as he held out his hand. "Chu." said Kachu as he grabbed the red ribbon out of the air. "Yea I’m fine." She said as she grabbed Timothy's hand and got back to her feet. The little girl looked up at Timothy and he saw that she had blue colored eye. "Ve." said A voice "What's that you got there?" asked Timothy as he bent down to her level. The little girl opened her jacket and revealed a purple ball of fur in her arms. "I see...is that your Eevee?" asked Timothy "Yes, but she got hurt really bad." She said "Let's see if we can't fix that." smiled Timothy He held out his hand as it started to glow and he touched it the pokémon on the head. The Eevee started to glow as the little girl sat it down on the ground and then it stopped. "Eeee...eevee." said The Eevee as it stood up looking around with it's large blue eye's. "Ketsu your ok." smiled The little girl as she scooped up the Eevee hugging it. "Veee." smiled The Eevee happily "Thank you mister." smiled The little girl "Mind if I ask you your name?" asked Timothy "My name is Teia Abbass and this is my Eevee, Ketsu." She said "Well my name is Timothy and these are my buddy's Kachu, Nina and Nikita. Nice to meet you." greeted Timothy "Pika." waved Kachu "Be." waved Nikita "Meee." waved Nina "It's nice to meet you all." smiled Teia "Hay Teia why was Ketsu hurt so bad. It looked like he had been in a battle recently?” asked Eria "I was trying to battle the Evo Brother's, but we lost." sighed Teia "Why were you trying to battle them?" asked Hinta "They said they were doing research on Eevee’s and their different evolved forms." said Teia "What do you mean?" asked Tanza "Ter." said Haunter "They said something about seeing how pokémon with multiple evolved forms would fair against each other." said Teia "Who are these Evo Brother's?" asked Timothy "Well from the way I hear it the Evo Brother's are a group of five brother's each with a who use the evolved form’s of the pokémon Shumetup. Their a bunch of rich brothers that travel around battling trainers with that have pokémon with multiple evolutions." explained Hinta “What do you mean multiple evolutions?” asked Ash “Pokémon like Eevee for example…pokémon that is able to evolve into more than on form.” explained Timothy “Well let’s see what a Shumetup is?” wondered Ash as he started pushing some buttons on his pokédex. “Shumetup the Evolution Pup Pokémon….Shumetup is a pokémon that has recently be discovered and they are shown to have quiet personalities and are also quite docile. Though small in number Shumetup population has shown to steadily increase in the recent months since its discovery.” said The pokédex "They all sound like some kind of researchers." noted Misty "Yea." agreed Ash "Pika." nodded Pikachu "Teia can you show me where this Evo group is?" asked Timothy "Sure their at the park. Come on." smiled Teia as she grabbed Timothy's hand and started to pull him. They all followed her through the town into the park and when they got there they saw a group of people and pokémon gathered around something. When they got through the crowd they saw two trainer battling one had a Leafeon and the other trainer had another a dog looking pokémon though it was standing on two legs. It's body was covered in orange-brownish fur except for it’s stomach, face, feet and hands which was egg shell white. Also the fur above both of its eye, a tuff that raised above on the side of its head, the fur on its arms and the fur around it legs were gold. "Who's that" wondered Ash pointing his pokédex at it. "Flaketup the Firestarter Pokémon and the evolved form of Shumetup. Flaketup's have been shown to have a combative personality and loves to battle, but loves to show off its skills in battle more. Its body is very warm when close to it and it is able to absorb more heat and store it within its body, then it is able to release that heat in a furious attack.“ said The pokédex "That's one or the boys right there with the Flanketup is Artemis. He is one of the Evo Brother." said Teia Artemis was a teenage boy with blue hair and blue eye's wearing a black t-shirt with blue jeans. The Flanketup fired a flamethrower hitting the Leafeon, knocking it out. The boy then reached into his pocket and pulled out a small silver device. He typed on the device for a few minutes before putting it back into his pocket. "Alright now is there anybody else who thinks they can take me on. If you train a pokémon with multiple evolutions please step right up." said Artemis "Even thought he’s just doing research he’s being real smug about it." frowned Hinta "Hay I’ll take you on." offered Timothy as he stepped out of the crowd. "If you think you can win step right up." smiled Artemis "I thought there where five of you. Where are the other four?" asked Timothy "My brother's left because there wasn't anybody in this town to really battle us." smiled Artemis "Well I was hoping to beat you all back to back...this won't last long." snickered Timothy as he reached in his jacket and pulled out a his emerald pokéball. "If you mean that you want last long against me then your right." laughed Artemis "Wrong...Lilly let's end this." smiled Timothy He threw out the pokéball and Lilly appeared in front of him in a flash of red light. "So you really think you can beat my Flaketup with just plain Eevee. You've got to be joking me." laughed Artemis "Lilly is anything, but ordinary...but we'll try not to embarrass you to much." smiled Timothy "We'll see about that. Flaketup use Flamethrower!” shouted Artemis and Flaketup fired a stream of fire at Lilly. "Lilly use Double Team, then finish him with Shadow Ball." smile Timothy "Eee." nodded Lilly Just as the flamethrower was about to Lilly she started to split until ten copies surrounded Flaketup. "Which on is real the real one." thought Artemis "Now fire." smiled Timothy All of a sudden the all the copies disappeared and Flaketup was hit from the side by the shadow ball attack and knocked unconscious "What the...with only one hit." said Artemis "I guess we didn't try hard enough...sorry about that. Good work Lilly" smiled Timothy "Vee...Vee." smiled Lilly as she skipped back over to Timothy. "I don't know who you are, but your Eevee really is strong. Are you going to be in the city tomorrow?" asked Artemis “Yeah.” nodded Timothy "Well the tomorrow come back to the park. I’m going to tell my brother's about your Eevee." said Artemis "Don't worry we'll be here." said Timothy as Artemis "Wow mister your Eevee is really strong." laughed Teia “Ee.” nodded Ketsu "Thanks‘." smiled Timothy “Vee.” smiled Lilly as she sat beside Timothy’s leg. "Well look's like your going to take them on in a one on one battle back to back. Good Luck." smiled Eria "We don't need luck. We're just that good isn’t that right Lilly." assured Timothy "Eee." nodded Lilly "Chu...Pika...Pi." laughed Kachu “Your basically the same way." smiled Timothy "Chu." shrugged Kachu "Well it's getting late. Let's get to the Pokémon Center for tonight." urged Jamie "Alright. Teia I want you to head on home ok." said Timothy "OK...we'll see you'll tomorrow.” waved Teia "Eee." said Ketsu as they both headed home. "She's a cute kid." smiled Alice as she walked up beside Timothy. "Yea she is isn't she." nodded Timothy They then left out of the park and they headed toward the pokémon center for the night. "We'll after me and Lilly kick a little booty we can head on through Black-Out Forest." laughed Timothy "Vee...Veeee." agreed Lilly "For that guy to talk allot of smack he sure was weak." laughed Hinta "Yea he really was. I thought he would have been at least strong enough to withstand one of Lilly's Shadow Ball attack's, but I guess I was wrong." shrugged Timothy "Well your going to see how strong the other four are tomorrow." noted Jamie "Try not to get your butt handed to you." retorted Tanza "Hunt...Hunt" laughed Haunter When they finally got to the pokémon center, and went in they walked up to the Nurse Joy behind the counter. "Hi is there anything I can help you with?" asked Nurse Joy "Yes we would like four of your largest room." nodded Timothy "Let me see what we have." smiled Nurse Joy as she started typing on the computer. "Be...Be...Bebe." said Nikita "Me...Mew." said Nina "Well I guess, but you'll have to wait and see." shrugged Timothy "What did they say?" asked Ash "They wanted to know if there was a room with a hot tube could we get it." snickered Timothy "Oh." laughed Ash "Chu." laughed Pikachu "Ok we have three Double-Bed Room's and a Couple Sweet open." said Nurse Joy "Alright we'll take those." nodded Timothy "Ok and here you go. Have a nice night." said Nurse Joy as she passed him for card keys. "Alright Brock, Jamie, Rodney, and Ash you'll be sharing one room. And lady's I’ll let you'll figure out you who'll be sleeping where in the other two room's. Alice and I have the couple's sweet." smiled Timothy as he hand the key cards to Ash and Tanza. "We'll till tomorrow folk's...I’m out." said Timothy as he and Alice headed toward their room with Kachu, Kim, Lilly, Nikita and Nina behind them. "Well I guess I’m going to turn in to." yawned Hinta "Might as well. There really isn't much to do this time of night." nodded Jamie They all agreed went to the room that they were sharing and went to bed. To Be Continued...................... Category:Season 2 Content